Humililation Nation
by Emona DragonDancer
Summary: Rated for some not-quite citrus and mild language. Mostly humor. It starts with one of those email surveys through the whole gang (including Sumire and the girls) then a Sleepover at Sumire's place! Maybe I'll add more later...
1. Sumire meets the Survey

Humiliation Nation Part 1: The Emails-Sumire ======================================  
  
Sumire came home to an email in her inbox. She opened it and found yet another survey. It couldn't hurt to take it...she had spare time.  
  
=============  
  
Full name (including middle): Sumire. Simple as that. I have no known middle or surname.  
  
Age: 300+ / 17  
  
Eye Color: Dark Orchid  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Race: Er...Kitsune of the Void in a human's body. (get complicated, doesn't it?)  
  
Hair Style: What does this have to do with anything? But, my hair's a bit wavy and just a bit past shoulder-length.  
  
Height: 5'11 or something like that. I'm about Kurama's height, let's put it that way.  
  
Weight: In the name of Lord Shabranigdo! I'm not telling!  
  
Origin: Some island in the Makai mostly inhabitated by Kitsunes.  
  
Current attire: My second usual. The dusty-rose flap-collar top and the dark blue faded jeans with rose emroidery.  
  
Siblings?: None. All dead.  
  
Other family: My mother, Kasumi. She's still on the island where I was born.  
  
Pets: Seri, a three-tailed Cinnamon-red Kitsune. She's often mistaken for a plush toy when in her chibi form...  
  
b/f , g/f?: No. Still looking.  
  
Crush?: Maybe.  
  
Skills: I'm a great singer and quite famous for it. I'm a good cook too and pretty good at my job. I'm also a pretty well-known writer.  
  
Employment/Occupation: Writer in my spare time. But my job in general I'm a Forensics/Medical Examiner. I go to scenes where people have died (and usually the corpus' are still there...) and have to find out if their death was an accident or if they were killed. Actually, I once had to figure out a case where a woman woke up to find her ex stabbed to death in her bed...  
  
Hobbies: Writing, definatly writing. Singing, reading, and gardening are there too.  
  
Favorite Food: As long as there's at least some meat I don't care. But I guess cheesecake is my favorite desert.  
  
Favorite Animal: Foxes. I am one myself you know.  
  
Favorite Drink: I'd have to say herbal tea.  
  
Favorite Book: Anything from J.R.R Tolkien or David Clement-Davies  
  
Favorite song/s: The songs I write and sing. But I like Lee Ann Womack, Celine Dion, Shania Twain, Masami Okui, and Megumi Hayashibara asides from my one music.  
  
Least favorite food: Um...I don't really have one...anything more than mildly sour, I suppose.  
  
Least favorite animal: Oi...that's a hard one...I'll have to get back to you on this one.  
  
Least Favorite Drink: Vegetable Juice  
  
Least Favorite book: Any book meant for 1-8 year olds.  
  
Least Favorite Song: Anything by Britney Spears.  
  
What are you going to do when this is over?: Send this to Kurama, then go cook dinner.  
  
What is the stupidest things you've done or said?: Let's see here...opening this emil in the first place!  
  
What is the stupidest thing some you know has done or said?: Hmmmm...Kuwabara just being him....  
  
Are you glad this is over?: I didn't exactly mind. It's just some of these questions are kind of odd.  
  
============= Emona: Oh, forgot the disclaimer. -_- Well, I'll put it here. I don't own YYH! Sumire, Cassandra, Masuki, and Kurin belong to me.  
  
Kurama: ...That was short.  
  
Emona: :o BACK OFF!!! I ran out of questions to ask! Besides, you're next on this list! Oi...why's everyone looking at me like that?  
  
*A scream is heard as thunder cracks outside Emona's cave* 


	2. Kurama's Turn with the Survey

Humiliation Nation  
  
Part 1: The Emails-Kurama ============  
  
A/n: Ok, to answer a question from a reviewer, everyone will be taking the quiz thing. At least Sumire, Kurama, Hiei, Cassandra, Masuki, Touya, Jin, Kurin, and the rest of the Reikai Tentai. Then it'll go on to a normal story where everyone's at Sumire's house for a sleepover. If you want it more basic...email me at DragonDancer@earthlink.net  
  
Kurama came home in a sour mood, much like Sumire had earlier that day. He had just escaped a hoard of rampaging girls. He noticed a new email in his inbox. A survey FW. From Sumire.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Message: Here you go, Kurama. An odd email survey I got. Sorry about the fangirl herd...thing. I heard about it.  
  
================  
  
Full name (including middle): Shuuichi Minamino/ Kurama  
  
Age: 300+ / 18  
  
Eye Color: Green  
  
Hair Color: Red  
  
Hair Style: Long  
  
Race: Kitsune reborn as a human.  
  
Height: Around 5'11. I'm Sumire's height.  
  
Weight: Sorry, but I'm not interested in saying.  
  
Origin: Makai  
  
Current attire: My usual.  
  
Siblings?: My step-brother Shuuichi Hatakana. (a/n: Sorry if I spelled that wrong) We have the same name, I'm not sure why.  
  
Other family: My mother and stepfather.  
  
Pets: none. b/f , g/f?: No.  
  
Crush?: Possibly.  
  
Skills: Gardening, I'm the star student I my school.  
  
Employment/Occupation: Spirit Detective  
  
Hobbies: Reading, Writing.  
  
Favorite Food: I'm not really sure on this one...anything Sumire cooks I suppose.  
  
Favorite Animal: Foxes.  
  
Favorite Drink: Um...tea or something that doesn't have much sugar in it.  
  
Favorite Book: I like a lot of books.  
  
Favorite song: Sumire's music.  
  
Least favorite food: No comment.  
  
Least favorite animal: Not sure....  
  
Least Favorite Drink: Mountain Dew  
  
Least Favorite book: I'm not sure if I have one...  
  
Least Favorite Song: Again, no comment.  
  
What are you going to do when this is over?: Send this to Hiei. I hope he has a computer.  
  
What is the stupidest things you've done or said?: ..............................  
  
What is the stupidest thing someone you know has done or said?: Yusuke feeding Sumire's favorite garden necklace to a lawnmower.  
  
Are you glad this is over?: It wasn't too bad.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Emona: *Is now gagged and tied to a chair* Mmmph ffffff ddddddvvvv sssssss... (translation: What did I do to deserve this?)  
  
Yusuke: Whatever you said, tough!  
  
Emona: T_T ....... O__O Mmmmrrrrbbbbh!!!!!!!!!!!! Mmmmmmppphhh fffff !!!!!!! (Translation: HEY! Get your filthy human hands off my treasure trove!!!!!!!) 


	3. And on to Hiei!

Humiliation Nation Part 1: The Emails-Hiei ============  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I wish I did though...  
  
Hiei, bored as ever, had gotten on the computer (?) to check his email. It's amazing that he actually got something.  
  
================  
  
Message: Hello Hiei. Sumire sent me this survey. Apparently you take it a forward it to someone else...  
  
Full name (including middle): Hiei Jaganshi. Simple as that.  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Eye Color: Red  
  
Hair Color: Black with a white starburst.  
  
Hair Style: Gravity Defying or so as Cassandra puts it.  
  
Race: Fire Apparition  
  
Height: 4'9 without my hair.  
  
Weight: Why the hell do you want to know?  
  
Employment/Occupation: Spirit Detective and a former theif.  
  
Origin: The floating island of Koorime.  
  
Current attire: The usual.  
  
Siblings?: Yukina.  
  
Other family: none  
  
Pets: None  
  
b/f , g/f?: Nope  
  
Crush?: Maybe  
  
Skills: The Sword, Fighting, and I'm the first to perfect the Ensatsu Kokuryu-ha. (Or Dragon of the Darkness Flame for you sad humans with the dub)  
  
Hobbies: ......  
  
Favorite Food: Sweet Snow  
  
Favorite Animal: Wolves, I suppose. Dragons are good too.  
  
Favorite Drink: .......  
  
Favorite Book: ...........  
  
Favorite song: ....I don't listen to music much.  
  
Least favorite food: No preference.  
  
Least favorite animal: Cats.  
  
Least Favorite Drink: ....................  
  
Least Favorite book: Have you ever once seen me with a book?!  
  
Least Favorite Song: ................  
  
What are you going to do when this is over?: Forward it to Cassandra then kill the creator.  
  
What is the stupidest things you've done or said?: ........!!!!! I've never done anything stupid!  
  
What is the stupidest thing someone you know has done or said?: Kuwabara being him.  
  
Are you glad this is over?: Yes. Now get off my case.  
  
=============================  
  
Emona: *is still tied to chair and gagged* U_U zzzzzzz........  
  
YYH Cast: *are literally swimming in her huge, HUGE pile of gold, Orichalcon, and other treasures.  
  
Emona: ........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......HEY ! YYH Cast: *freeze*  
  
Emona: Back away from the goods...my snake demon meat.......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.............  
  
Kurama: She even makes threats in her sleep....  
  
Yusuke: She really always has time for insults...even when she's gagged and sleeping... 


	4. The Gothic chick and the Survey

Humiliation Nation Part 1: The Emails-Cassandra ============ Disclaimer: See the last chapter!  
  
Cassandra, just finishing her training with Mukuro, was checking her email to find a certain message forward quite a few times now...  
  
================  
  
Message: Cassandra, Kurama sent me this survey...thing. After you finish, forward it and we'll be rid of it forever.  
  
============  
  
Full name (including middle): Cassandra Kurokadan  
  
Age: Unknown. But I'm guessing somewhere around Hiei's...whatever that is.  
  
Eye Color: Dark Amethyst  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Hair Style: Long.  
  
Race: Fire Apparition  
  
Height: I'm slightly taller than Hiei. Not even half an inch...  
  
Weight: Not saying.  
  
Origin: Unknown  
  
Current attire: A black flap-collared jacket over my black tube-dress.  
  
Siblings?: none  
  
Other family: none as far as I'm concerned.  
  
Pets: I have a raven demon called Garla. I have no idea why she's called that, though. She was known by that name since she became leader of her flock.  
  
b/f , g/f?: NO!  
  
Crush?: ........possibly...........  
  
Skills: I'm an expert with a garotte. I'm at least as fast as Hiei.  
  
Hobbies: Reading and hanging out with Sumire, I suppose.  
  
Favorite Food: I don't eat often. I guess vanilla sweet snow then. Sumire says it's called Ice Cream, but I prefer Hiei's title.  
  
Favorite Animal: Dragons and Ravens.  
  
Favorite Drink: I don't drink all that much. But I suppose herbal tea.  
  
Favorite Book: ............I don't have one. I just pick a book up and read it.  
  
Favorite song: I'm a background singer for Sumire, so any of her music.  
  
Least favorite food: No comment.  
  
Least favorite animal: ...  
  
Least Favorite Drink: ....  
  
Least Favorite book: ...  
  
Least Favorite Song: Anything like Hard Rock.  
  
What are you going to do when this is over?: Send it Masuki then Kill whoever made it.  
  
What is the stupidest things you've done or said?: I've never done anything stupid!  
  
What is the stupidest thing some you know has done or said?: Either Yusuke feeding Sumire's garden necklace to a lawnmower...or Kuwabara being obsessed over something like cats.  
  
Are you glad this is over?: YES!! The creator of this survey can go to hell for all I care! ==============================================================  
  
Emona: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........*is still gagged and tied to a chair...and still sleeping*  
  
YYH Cast: .zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............................*are also sleeping*  
  
Emona: zzzzzzzzzzzzz......huh? *wakes up* *thinking* 'WHY AM I TIED TO A CHAIR?!!!!!!' *spreads out wings to break the rope and chews through the gag* OK..........WHO TIED ME TO A CHAIR?!!!!  
  
YYH Cast: *wakes up with a jolt*  
  
Kuwabara: Uh oh...that's not good... *is scorched by Emona's fire breath*  
  
Emona: ALL RIGHT....WHO'S NEXT???????!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: *back away from Emona slowly*  
  
Emona: *Is blowing up random things. Namely everything but her treasure trove and the YYH Cast*  
  
Director: Cut! 


	5. Silver, Slate, and the Survery

Humiliation Nation  
  
Part 1: The Emails-Masuki ============ Disclaimer: See the last chapter!  
  
Masuki returned from her judicial classes around 5:30 in the evening. She dropped her bookbag on her bed as she walked towards the computer...and guess what was in her inbox?  
  
================  
  
Message: Long time no contact, Masuki. It's Cassandra. This survey's been forwarded a few times, by the way, Sumire tells me she'll be throwing a sleepover party and even Emona and one of her friend's going to be there. Will you be coming?  
  
============  
  
Full name (including middle): Masuki Suishou. I don't think I have a middle name.  
  
Age: Unknown. Don't ask me who to ask, I'm not sure either.  
  
Eye Color: Icy Blue  
  
Hair Color: Silver-white  
  
Hair Style: Long and Wavy.  
  
Race: Ice Apparition. Now and then I'm claimed to be an ice-attributed Dog Demon...  
  
Height: Oi...I guess 5'9 or something like that...  
  
Weight: .......don't ask me!  
  
Origin: Somewhere near the north pole. I'm not sure exactly where.  
  
Current attire: My usual. The dark-blue dress, matching dress gloves, and silvery high heels.  
  
Siblings?: My younger half-sister Kita. Sadly, she's hanyou.  
  
Other family: They're all dead.  
  
Pets: That depends on your definition of pet. I can make any animal out of ice and it comes to life at my will.  
  
b/f , g/f?: No.  
  
Crush?: Would you believe me if I said yes? I didn't think so...  
  
Skills: I'm usually called an ice-queen and I can make various things out of crystal.  
  
Hobbies: Helping Sumire write her songs, hanging out with Kurin. Mustn't forget reading.  
  
Favorite Food: I don't eat all that much...er-Anything cold.  
  
Favorite Animal: I'm not much of an animal person. But Arctic Wolves are pretty.  
  
Favorite Drink: Iced Tea  
  
Favorite Book: The Sight  
  
Favorite song: I'm another background singer for Sumire. So any of her music.  
  
Least favorite food: Anything spicy.  
  
Least favorite animal: No comment on this one.  
  
Least Favorite Drink: Fresca  
  
Least Favorite book: ...  
  
Least Favorite Song: Anything related to Rap.  
  
What are you going to do when this is over?: I think I'll send it Touya...does he have a computer?  
  
What is the stupidest things you've done or said?: NO COMMENT!!  
  
What is the stupidest thing some you know has done or said?: Kurin's sense in clothes.  
  
Are you glad this is over?: I had nothing better to do. ============================================================== READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ------------------------------------- Gomenasai, minna! Much to my and a few other's distaste, I won't be updating this fic until I find a site that has more info on Touya. I know some things about, but not enough to finish this survey. If anyone knows enough about him to help me finish this survey, it would be greatly appreciated! Sorry about this!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emona: Well, I'm over my...um...temperment attack...dilly.  
  
Yusuke: X____X  
  
Emona: You think I was to hard on him?  
  
Hiei: Nah. He was overdue for a sleep anyway...  
  
Kurama: That's no lie. He was knocked into it, but he did go to sleep...  
  
Kuwabara: Eh...  
  
Emona: *hits him with a mallet*  
  
Kuwabara: X_________________X  
  
Emona: All the idiots are destined to be rendered either knocked out or DEAD in my cave. Hiei, BACK AWAY FROM THE TREASURE TROVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *whistles innocently* 


	6. Ice Masters and Surveys Don't Mix

Humiliation Nation  
  
Part 1: The Emails-Touya ============  
  
Disclaimer: Read the last chapter!!  
  
A/n: I have no story for Touya...so we'll skip yet again:  
  
================  
  
Message: Hey there, Touya. The ice queen speak-er-typing. ============  
  
Full name (including middle): Touya...and that's it.  
  
Age: ......  
  
Eye Color: Icy Blue  
  
Hair Color: Blue with green bangs  
  
Hair Style: Uh...short.  
  
Race: Ice Apparition.  
  
Height: Er-somewhere around Masuki's height I suppose.  
  
Weight: ...................  
  
Origin: ....  
  
Say something already!: Huh????  
  
Current attire: My usual.  
  
Siblings?: .......  
  
Other family: .....  
  
Here we go with the silent thing, huh?: ..........I don't like you.  
  
Pets: None.  
  
b/f , g/f?: .........  
  
Crush?: .............  
  
...?: '.....?' Yourself, woman.  
  
How'd you know I was female?!: Juh?  
  
Skills: Anything involving ice.  
  
Hobbies: How many more questions are you going to ask!?  
  
Favorite Food: NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Favorite Animal: ......  
  
Favorite Drink: ......  
  
Favorite Book: ........  
  
Favorite song: Stop asking what my favorites are.  
  
Fine!: ...?  
  
Least favorite food: ......I'm not answering these either.  
  
Least favorite animal: No comment.  
  
Least Favorite Drink: .............  
  
Least Favorite book: ......................................  
  
Least Favorite Song: Anything related to Rap.  
  
You know, those were Masuki's exact words...: Do shut up.  
  
...: Thank you.  
  
What are you going to do when this is over?: Kill the creator.  
  
What is the stupidest things you've done or said?: ..................................................  
  
Readers are waiting!: .......................I don't have to answer this!  
  
What is the stupidest thing some you know has done or said?: .....When you live to be as old as I am, you see a lot of moronic things.  
  
Are you glad this is over?: Yes, actually.  
  
Bye!: Good ridance.  
  
======================================================  
  
Emona: Maybe Masuki should have sent it to Kurin or Jin....  
  
Kurama: The questions did seem to annoy him.  
  
Yusuke: Dude, he actually yelled! You don't make Touya angry by doing bake sales!!  
  
Kuwabara: X__X  
  
Emona: Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah?  
  
Emona: That imitation was pathetic.  
  
Yusuke: I don't like you, dragon-lady.  
  
Emona: Forget it. Go fight a necromancer or something...  
  
Kuwabara: *wakes up* Huh...? Necro Manzai? What's this about a gloomy comedian?  
  
(A/n: A necromancer is someone who turns dead bodies into zombies. In japanese, it sounds a lot like Necro Manzai, which means 'A comedian whos nature is gloomy')  
  
Emona: *hits him with an even bigger mallet than before*  
  
Hiei: *gets ready to say something* ............................................................................ ...........................Ah forget it. 


	7. Jin and the Survey

Humiliation Nation  
  
Part 1: The Emails-Jin ============  
  
Disclaimer: Read the last chapter!!  
  
Jin was flying around Genkai's Temple and eventually landed in his room. (I know he doesn't live at her temple, though. Just think that for now) He saw a new email in his inbox. Well, he was bored anyway, it couldn't hurt to check it.  
  
================  
  
Message: Jin, Masuki sent me this survey. I couldn't shut my computer off until I forwarded it, so I just winged it.  
  
============  
  
Full name (including middle): Jin Kaze.  
  
Age: Oi........old.  
  
Eye Color: Uh....I think they call it periwinkle blue or somtin'  
  
Hair Color: Red  
  
Hair Style: It's rather hard to explain...  
  
Race: Wind Apparition and proud of it!  
  
Height: I dunno for sure....I'm taller than Urameshi, I'll say that!  
  
Weight: ..........  
  
Origin: ...........  
  
Dang! We were getting somewhere until you got all quiet!: ......?!  
  
Current attire: Whaddaya think, lady?!  
  
How'd you know I was a woman?!: Uhhhhh....O_o  
  
Siblings?: It's said that Yusuke's my brother. (We're both sons of Raizen)  
  
Other family: .....  
  
Oh, so it's just Yusuke: Huh? Humans can't do this!  
  
That's because I'm not human: Oh...  
  
Pets: None.  
  
b/f , g/f?: .........  
  
Crush?: ............. Ah ha!!!!! You like Kurin, don're ya!: KURIN??!!!!!! Where'd you get that one, dumbass?!  
  
Aww...You're blushing!: N-no I'm not!  
  
Skills: Anything involving wind.  
  
Hobbies: Wind riding! Ya can't beat flying now can you?  
  
I like you're personality!: Thanks!  
  
Favorite Food: Um....Miso Ramen I guess. Maybe Maruchan...  
  
Favorite Animal: Peregrine Falcons are cool.  
  
Favorite Drink: Um.....I guess Root Beer.  
  
Favorite Book: I dun read all that much.  
  
Favorite song: I don't listen to music much. Nada.  
  
Least favorite food: I'll have to get back to you this one...  
  
Least favorite animal: No comment.  
  
Least Favorite Drink: .............  
  
Least Favorite book: I thought I said I don't read all that much?  
  
Least Favorite Song: Anythin' like Hard Rock is hard on my ears...so yeah...  
  
What are you going to do when this is over?: Send it to Kurin then go flying around somewhere.  
  
What is the stupidest things you've done or said?: I'm not sure if this counts, but Sumire says I talk too fast.  
  
What is the stupidest thing some you know has done or said?: I could fill up one of 'em notebooks of those.  
  
Are you glad this is over?: Yes...and no.  
  
======================================================  
  
Yusuke: Wow...Jin likes Kurin???  
  
Emona: Dunno........you think he was really blushing?  
  
Hiei: By the way, Emona, when you get around to the sleepover, you're not doing one of you're not doing one of those Drama than kaflum things, are you?  
  
Emona: I take that as an insult! I do NOT write things like that! *starts breathing fire*  
  
Kurama: Emona, you're going to hurt your treasure trove if you keep firing embers at everything. *dodges a random fireball that wasn't actually aimed for him*  
  
Hiei: *sigh* *switches off the camera* 


	8. Kurin Doesn't fly with this Survey

Humiliation Nation  
  
Part 1: The Emails-Kurin ============  
  
Disclaimer: Read the last chapter!!  
  
Kurin was too flying around, though it was around Masuki's head just to bug her. She really was bored. It didn't take much for Masuki to get rid of her by throwing an ice razor at her. Kurin had cocked an eyebrow and went home. And guess what she found flashing on her computer screen?  
  
================  
  
Message: Hey-lo, Kurin-chan! It's Jin! Touya sent me this survey in mail, enjoy!  
  
============  
  
Full name (including middle): Kurin. Just...Kurin.  
  
Age: I......*drum roll* dunno....  
  
Eye Color: Eh---some kind of lavender-blue.  
  
Hair Color: Firey.  
  
Hair Style: Long.  
  
Race: Wind Apparition....whaddaya care, lady?  
  
How do you people know I'm female?!: Oi.......  
  
Height: Eh......dun ask me.  
  
Weight: I don't need to answer this!  
  
There hasn't been a single person who has: Ah, shuddup.  
  
Current attire: My silver dress, what else?  
  
Siblings?: My little bro Yukio. Little vex...  
  
Does he live up to his name meaning?: Yukio means that he gets what he wants. And I try to prevent that.  
  
Other family: Dun think so.  
  
Pets: Don't have one.  
  
b/f , g/f?: Nuh-uh.  
  
Crush?: Why do you care?  
  
I don't care, but the readers do!: What readers? You're making sound like I live in an alternate universe.  
  
If only ya knew...: Knew what?  
  
Oh, nothing!: ..................  
  
Skills: Anything involving wind.  
  
Hobbies: Wind riding! Ya can't beat flying now can you?  
  
All of that were Jin's exact words...: Stop talking.  
  
Favorite Food: RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Favorite Animal: I like things that can fly...Golden Eagle!  
  
Favorite Drink: I guess Sprite...  
  
Favorite Book: Journey to Topaz  
  
Favorite song: Whaddaya think?! I'm one of Sumire's back up singers!  
  
Least favorite food: Um........steamed carrots.  
  
Least favorite animal: No comment on this one.  
  
Least Favorite Drink: Diet Pepsi (I have a distaste for diet stuff for some reason)  
  
Least Favorite book: Oi....don't ask me that.  
  
Least Favorite Song: Opera. One, It hurts my ears. Two, it's amazing how music like that can be so loud yet so boring at concerts.  
  
What are you going to do when this is over?: Send it to Yusuke I guess.  
  
What is the stupidest things you've done or said?: Well....this is more of a fault, but when the situation's not serious, I tend to be easily distracted.  
  
What is the stupidest thing some you know has done or said?: I've seen a lot of stupid things in my day....want me to list them all?  
  
No.: Exactly.  
  
Are you glad this is over?: Had nothin' better to do. Masuki almost hit me with one of her ice shards and ya know...  
  
======================================================  
  
Emona: HA!! Chapter 8 finished!! You see, as long as I have the info, I can update on an almost daily basis!!  
  
Hiei: Yes, but that means all the more torture for us. And what did Kurin mean by 'living in an alternate universe' ??  
  
Emona: Oi.....hm, what a great word. And I'm not answering that question.  
  
Kurama: Well, you did say you knew something she didn't.  
  
Emona: Ah...screw you. Those weren't my exact words, now DROP THE SUBJECT!  
  
Yusuke: *walking towards Emona's Treasure Trove*  
  
Emona: *holds knife to his throat* Don't. Even. Think. About it.  
  
Yusuke: *in a high-pitched voice* Yes, ma'am. *faints from fright*  
  
Emona: Whoops..... 


	9. The stubborn dimwit and the Survey

Humiliation Nation  
  
Part 1: The Emails-Yusuke  
  
============  
  
Disclaimer: Read the last chapter!!  
  
Yusuke, just coming home from school...or rather dentention, had found that his mother was again out drinking with her friends. Well, nothing else to do...he got the computer. And I think we all know what's coming.  
  
================  
  
Message: Hullo, Urameshi! It's Kurin. I thought all you guys should get this Survey and you were first on the list. Oh, and are you going to Sumire's sleepover party?  
  
============  
  
Full name (including middle): Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
Age: 17.  
  
Eye Color: Dark Brown. What's it to you?  
  
Hair Color: Black. Where is this going?  
  
Hair Style: Greased back.  
  
Race: Human with Youkai ancest...ancest...  
  
It's ancestry.: Thank you....HUH?  
  
Height: Why do you care?!  
  
Weight: I don't need to answer this!  
  
There hasn't been a single person who has: Than remove from the survey, woman!  
  
Not a bad idea...how do you know I'm female?: Oh, Kurama warned me about a female person sending Surveys.  
  
How does HE know?: He just does. Go ask him.  
  
Maybe I will.: Well, than go ask! Do you see any signs around him saying 'restricted area' or something?  
  
I did once: ...?  
  
Current attire: My green school uniform.  
  
Siblings?: None! And happy about it too!  
  
Other family: My mom, who's never home.  
  
Pets: Don't have one.  
  
b/f , g/f?: .......  
  
Everyone goes silent on these questions: Shut up, lady!  
  
...: Thank you!  
  
Crush?: Um...  
  
Skills: Spirit Energy and beating people up.  
  
Hobbies: Pissing off my teachers at school and beat people up.  
  
Favorite Food: Um...Ramen...  
  
Favorite Animal: I like tough dogs like Pit Bulls.  
  
I have one of those.: Lemme guess, It don't bark at cats. *major sarcasm*  
  
Actually, it doesn't: ......  
  
Favorite Drink: I like any soda.  
  
Favorite Book: What makes you think I read?  
  
Favorite song: Not answering this one.  
  
Least favorite food: Spinach.  
  
Least favorite animal: No comment on this one.  
  
Least Favorite Drink: Vegetable Juice.  
  
Least Favorite book: Here we go with I read thing again, huh?  
  
Least Favorite Song: Sappy songs. End of story.  
  
What are you going to do when this is over?: Send it to Kuwabara and kill the creator.  
  
Dun bother. I've already scorched everyone else who's managed to find me.: What are you?? A fire Youkai?  
  
Close...I guess: ....  
  
What is the stupidest things you've done or said?: Touching Keiko that one time before the Semi-finals. I swear, she hits harder than Jin!  
  
What is the stupidest thing some you know has done or said?: Heh heh...I got a lot of those.  
  
Don't list them. It'll mean more for me to type.: Juh??  
  
Are you glad this is over?: Had nothing better to do. But I am glad it's over with.  
  
======================================================  
  
Emona: Sorry 'bout the delay. But school's back on. Dang...Kuwabara's gonna be easy.  
  
Hiei: Yes...all you have to is put random stuff in and it'll seem normal....  
  
Yusuke: Hey, Emona, have you every considered changing your clothes...?  
  
Emona: What's wrong with the way I dress?  
  
Kurama: You show too much skin.  
  
Emona: Screw you. Besides, I like this outfit. But I admit, I do look like a---  
  
Hiei: A backstabbing slut??  
  
Emona: *death glare* 


	10. The moron meets our fav survey LAST OF T...

Humiliation Nation  
  
Part 1: The Emails-Kuwabara  
  
============  
  
Disclaimer: Read the last chapter!!  
  
(a/n: Alright, screw this part. It's the last chapter of the emails, anyway.)  
  
================  
  
Message: Here ya go, Yogurt-for-brains. It's Yusuke in case you didn't know. This survey seems perfect for you. Both ask stupid questions.  
  
============  
  
Full name (including middle): Kazuma Kuwabara  
  
Age: 17...I think.  
  
Eye Color: Black.  
  
Hair Color: Orange---  
  
So basically you're a carrot top...: Uh...yeah...I guess.  
  
Hair Style: a fro thing...  
  
*grabs microphone* And starring Kuwabaka as Elvis!: :o And it's KUWABARA!!!!!!!  
  
Race: Human. And glad because of it. At least I'm no blood-thirsty dragon.  
  
*eyebrow twitches* Ah...how the minds of humans can be so simple...: Shaddup, lady!  
  
Here we go again with how people know I'm female.: .....  
  
Height: I dunno for sure and I don't care. Goth-Girl compares be to a beanstalk though.  
  
By 'Goth-Girl' you mean Cassandra, huh?: Uh-huh....Don't tell her I said that.  
  
Weight: I don't need to answer this!  
  
Must be personal. Judging by your height probably 199: H......HEEEY!!!!!!!  
  
Current attire: My blue school uniform.  
  
Siblings?: My b*tchy sister Shizuru---  
  
DON'T YOU DARE CALL SHIZURU A BITCH!: .....  
  
Other family: My mom, who I haven't seen lately.  
  
Pets: Eikachi.  
  
A cat, right?: Uh-huh. Howdaya know?  
  
I'm a woman. We have our ways: .........What does that mean?  
  
b/f , g/f?: YUKINA!  
  
Now back to reality...SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!: Yes she is!  
  
Crush?: I've already got Yukina.  
  
Guess it didn't get through the first time. Gotta get this straight...SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!! : ...............!!!!! :|  
  
Skills: Spirit Energy and normal peeps up.  
  
Hobbies: Pissing off my sis. Hanging out with Yukina.  
  
Favorite Food: Um...  
  
Favorite Animal: Cats.  
  
Favorite Drink: I like any soda. Diet Dr. Pepper, I guess.  
  
EW! I HATE diet things!: ....who asked you?!  
  
Favorite Book: I dun read very much...  
  
Favorite song: I dunno...  
  
Least favorite food: Spinach.  
  
Least favorite animal: DOGS. They bark at cats too much.  
  
I have a PIT BULL that doesn't bark at cats!: Liar!  
  
Least Favorite Drink: Vegetable Juice.  
  
Least Favorite book: ......  
  
Least Favorite Song: Sappy songs. End of story.  
  
Those were Yusuke's exact words...: ........are you done?  
  
What are you going to do when this is over?: Get ready for Sumire's party.  
  
She invited you?!: Uh-huh.  
  
Dang...I shouldn't have made her so nice...: ...  
  
What is the stupidest things you've done or said?: I've never done anything stupid!  
  
*sniggers*: :(  
  
What is the stupidest thing some you know has done or said?: Urameshi being him.  
  
Are you glad this is over?: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
======================================================  
  
Emona: Yay! The emails are over!  
  
Yusuke: Does that mean we can leave?  
  
Emona: NO. Well, I already killed Kuwabaka---*yelps*  
  
Kuwabara's Ghost: Oooooohhhhhh.....  
  
Emona: Gah! He looks even uglier as a ghost!  
  
Kuwabara's Ghost: My name is Kuwabara....oooohhhhh hooooooo  
  
Hiei: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kurama: I'm going to go get a beverage.  
  
Emona: Um...anyway, stay tuned for the Sleepover! 


	11. The Bold and the Reikai: A Reikai Soap O...

Humiliation Nation  
  
Part 2: Sleepover at Sumire's—The Bold and the Reikai :: A Reikai Soap Opera  
  
============ Disclaimer: I live in a cave! I dun own anythin'! ================  
  
Sumire: You go, Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra: Why should I, foxy loxy?  
  
Masuki: Because you move faster than anyone else here and you can dodge the sword that'll cut off our heads for making Hiei.  
  
Cassandra: HEY! I'm doing this reluctantly too, you know!  
  
Kurin: Very true...we had to bribe you with free ice cream for a month...  
  
Cassandra: Screw you, windy.  
  
Kurin: :p  
  
::someone knocks on the door::  
  
Sumire, Masuki, and Kurin: *Hide behind the sofa*  
  
Cassandra: Fine, I'll answer it. But answer me this first: Why did we invite 6 people to a sleepover?  
  
Sumire: *pokes head above sofa* Because did not want to invite 7!  
  
Cassandra: Hm...*opens the door*  
  
Yusuke: Hey-lo, everyone!  
  
Hiei: hn...  
  
Kurama: Hello.  
  
Kuwabara: Why am I here?  
  
Cassandra: Good question. Sumire, what's Kuwabaka doing here?  
  
Kuwabak-er—bara: That's KUWABARA!  
  
Hiei: Nah...baka sounds better.  
  
Sumire: Guys, there's no restriction sign or anything. COME IN!  
  
Masuki: Where's Touya?  
  
Kurin: Where's Jin?!  
  
Kurama: They said they'll be here a little later.  
  
Kuwabara: They did? Oh.............whoa. All but Kuwabara: ?????  
  
Sumire: Well...I guess we'll wait...  
  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
  
Yusuke: What's that ticking sound?  
  
Kurin: Oh...that rusty ol' clock over the mantle...  
  
Kuwabara: Oh.........whoa.  
  
::Suddenly Jin flys in, dragging Touya::  
  
Jin: We 'ave arrived, lassies!  
  
Touya: Jin, you're killing my wrist.  
  
Jin: S'rry! *drops Touya onto sofa and sits between him and Kurin.  
  
Sumire: Alright, now that everyone's here, let's watch a movie Me and Yusuke have been working on! *runs upstairs*  
  
Clock: tick tock tick tock  
  
Hiei: *blows up clock*  
  
Masuki: That was an antique you know...  
  
Cassandra: That clock was rusty anyway...who cares? Sumire: *comes back downstairs and puts movie in VCR, then grabs popcorn from somewhere*  
  
==========================================================  
  
The Bold and the Reikai : A Reikai Soap Opera  
  
As we all know...everyone's favorite YYH Character Super-deformed Hiei is laying sick in the hospital. His days are growing shorter and shorter...Then the normal size Hiei comes in...  
  
Hiei: Don't worry, SD Hiei! I have come to save you!  
  
SD Hiei: ...? Who are you?  
  
Hiei: Ah...dumb as ever I see.  
  
SD Hiei: Are you a doctor?  
  
Hiei: No, but I play an ass-kicking fire youkai on TV!  
  
SD Hiei: Huh?  
  
Hiei: Here's some medicine. Drink the whole vile and you'll feel better!  
  
SD Hiei: Yeah...that's all well and good...but why are you helping me?  
  
Hiei: *ahem* Well...this may be more than your SD brain can work out...but we're brothers!  
  
::Camera gets a closeup on SD Hiei's face::  
  
SD Hiei: .........Oh..............................Whoa.  
  
Hiei: ....  
  
SD Hiei: But how can that be?! I'm much more cuter than you!  
  
Hiei: I'm ignoring that. But my mother is Hina. Yours is...unknown.  
  
SD Hiei: My Mother isn't Hina?!  
  
Hiei: Of course not! There's no way YOU could be Hina's son!  
  
SD Hiei: My goal is set! Now I must go on a journey to find out who my real mother is!  
  
Who is SD Hiei's real mom? Is it Botan, Atsuko, or Shizuru? Or is it Keiko, Shiori, or is it SD Ayame?! Find out next time on The Bold and the Reikai : A Reikai Soap Opera !  
  
==========================================================  
  
Emona: I can't believe I actually updated...  
  
Hiei: It is amazing...*is hiding a bag of Emona's treasure behind his back*  
  
Emona: Yeah...next time is The Bold and The Reikai part 2 and Featuring a special appearance from me and my friend YuYu!  
  
Kurama: R&R! 


	12. Demon Dragons and Dragon Demons

Humiliation Nation  
  
Part 2: Sleepover at Sumire's—The Bold and the Reikai :: A Reikai Soap Opera (or is it??)  
  
============   
  
Disclaimer: I'd put this story in the manga (or doujinshi...whatever) if I owned YYH!  
  
Last time on The Bold and the Reikai :: A Reikai Soap Opera ::  
  
Tragically, we find everyone's fav YYH character, Super-Deformed Hiei in the hospital, out with...some kind of disease that was never named. The normal Hiei appeared and apparently saved his life. We find out SD Hiei's mother isn't...his normal-counterpart's. (did that make sense?) Now...SD Hiei is on a quest to find out his mother's identity—not to mention meet her. Will normal Hiei help him? ...Nah.  
  
(In Sumire's House)  
  
Sumire: ejects video To be continued? Nah.  
  
Yusuke: grabs a tissue from a kleenex box WAAAH! So sad!  
  
Cassandra: What's so sad about it?? AND WHO ARE YOU TO TALK?!?! YOU HELPED MAKE THE BLASTED MOVIE!  
  
Kurin: ....thanks for the bleeding eardrums treatment, goth-girl. How come the movie's not continued?  
  
Sumire and Yusuke: Ran out of room on the tape.  
  
Kuwabara: Then go buy a new tape!  
  
Yusuke and Sumire: Don't wanna.  
  
A dragon-woman with shoulder-length fiery hair and green eyes wearing a not-so-modest black leather top and matching mini-skirt appears. Has red dragon ears, tail, and wings.  
  
Dragon-woman: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm Emona DragonDancer, creator—er—person who knows all there is to know about the Yaoumei-gumi. What? You people look like you've never seen a dragon demon...ess...before!  
  
All: ...  
  
Emona: Whoa....tough crowd.  
  
???: Yeah...no kidding.  
  
A neko with frosted electric blue hair with Navy and Black streaks and ruby eyes appears.  
  
Neko: Hiya! I'm YuYu! Friend of Emona-chan's and huge fan of YYH!  
  
YYH Crew: YYH??  
  
Emona: whispers I don't think they know they're an anime...  
  
YuYu: That's obvious...  
  
Masuki: Um...we're trying to have a sleepover here, athros...do you mind?  
  
Hiei: Hn...since when do dragon-demons exist? I've heard of demon dragons, but not dragon demons.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, shorty, what's the difference?!  
  
Emona: I think I'll do that, Kuwabaka—  
  
Kuwabaka: That's Kuwabara! ...Hey?! Who typed my name up wrong?!  
  
All but Kuwabara: ......... alright...  
  
Emona: Anywho, the difference between demon dragons and dragon demons is pretty easy to see. A dragon-demon , that's me...hey, YuYu? Care to help me out?  
  
YuYu: is drinking a beverage she stole from Sumire's fridge Huh? Oh, alright! pulls down a random projector screen  
  
Emona: turns on a slide projector that came out of nowhere  
  
two pictures appear side by side. One is of a huge black dragon the other is Emona herself.  
  
YuYu: pulls out a pointer and points it to the black dragon and starts talking almost like professor This, ppls, is a Demon Dragon. They're basically normal dragons but with more powers...not to mention are usually much larger. jumps to the other side of the screen and points at Emona's picture  
  
Emona: ...  
  
YuYu: And this, is a Dragon-Demon. They're more like anthromorphic dragons...however, they aren't literally anthros. But unlike demon dragons, they have two forms. Emona-chan?  
  
Emona: puts a picture of a fiery-scaled dragon in the projector  
  
YuYu: Dragon Demons can also transform into the form you see on this screen. In this case, this is Emona's other form. Not viewed in actual size. Emona is a lot bigger. One wing could probably cover a football field if she transformed. I don't think you need an explantion as to how big the actual body is.  
  
Yusuke: raises hand You say they can transform?  
  
YuYu: Yep. According to this! Pulls out a huge book titled: _101 World Facts about Dragon Demons and Demon Dragons_  
  
Yusuke: Oh...alright.  
  
Emona: Anymore questions?  
  
Kurama: Is Emona the only Dragon Demon in existance?  
  
Emona: I dunno...am I? looks at YuYu  
  
YuYu: shrugs  
  
Cassandra: ...I'm leaving until these anthros go away.  
  
Hiei: I agree. Follows Cassandra into kitchen  
  
Emona: I AIN'T NO ANTHRO!  
  
Emona: Whew...sorry I've been so neglective about this fic!  
  
Yusuke: ...  
  
Kurama: ...  
  
Hiei: Is still with Cassandra in the kitchen  
  
Emona: What are they doing in there?  
  
Yusuke: Probably they think you and your friend haven't left.  
  
YuYu: appears I have a name, you know! 


	13. Fiery Tempers, Televisions on Fire

Humiliation Nation  
  
Part 2: Sleepover at Sumire's— Fiery Tempers, Televisions caught on Fire  
  
Emona's Rant: Since isn't allowing me to use asteriks (dun care if its spelled wrong)...actions are in backslashes.   
============   
  
Disclaimer: I'd put this story in the manga (or doujinshi...whatever) if I owned YYH!  
  
(In Sumire's House)  
  
Emona and Cassanda (who had finally come out of the kitchen): /are arguing about Emona not being an anthromorphic dragon/  
  
YuYu: /eating some dark chocolate she found in Sumire's kitchen/  
  
Sumire: (to Kurama) Um...you know how to cook? /doesn't wait for an answer and drags Kurama into kitchen/  
  
Sumire: So...you wanna make the eclairs or make the chocolate ice cream by scratch?  
  
Kurama: ...  
  
Sumire: (thinking) Maybe I should have waited for an answer to my last question...  
  
Kurama: I suppose the eclairs...  
  
Sumire: (still thinking) Sic me with the hard job, why don't you...  
  
Sumire: (out loud) Alright then.  
  
Emona: I'M TELLING YOU I AIN'T AN ANTHRO!!!!  
  
Cassandra: YES YOU ARE! You look mostly human with the traits of dragon! That's an anthro!  
  
Ayumi: /drinks some herbal tea while reading an Ayashi No Ceres Manga/ (a/n: isn't that manga the greatest?)  
  
Touya: /sweatdropping at Jin, who is 'referring' the argument/  
  
Kurin: /Being boredLeaves/  
  
Emona: GOTH GIRL!  
  
Cassandra: BACKSTABBING SLUT!  
  
Emona: I am NOT a backstabber! DEMONIC BITCH!  
  
Cassandra: ANTHROMORPHIC REPTILE!  
  
Emona: That's cold!  
  
Cassandra: I know!  
  
Emona: ...Fire floozy...  
  
Cassandra: ...Alright, dragon-woman, get out of this house. /walks by YuYu and grabs the bar of dark chocolate from her/ Oh, and take Jaws with you.  
  
YuYu: /glares/ Emona-chan, can we go? ...Emona-chan?  
  
Emona: /apparently doesn't like being called dragon-womanlunges at Cassandra/  
  
Cassandra: Damn anthro.../kicks Emona off and throws a ball of fire at her/  
  
Emona: /dodges and retaliats with her own fireball...which misses and sets the wall afire/  
  
Cassandra: /looks at what she did to Sumire's television/  
  
Hiei: Hn. /Looks at what Cassandra did to Sumire's Television/  
  
Emona: I am SO happy I don't live here...  
  
Cassandra: Too bad. You're paying for a new wall AND a new plasma screen TV.  
  
YuYu: I think I'll just leave... /vanishes in a puff of smoke/  
  
Hiei: As much as I don't like that cat-girl's personality, I think I'll follow her lead and find a good tree to sleep in. /leaves/  
  
Emona: You ain't leaving me behind YuYu! /flys out the window/  
  
Sumire's Voice: SOMEONE ATE ALL THE DARK CHOCOLATE!  
  
Sumire: /bursts out into the living room/ Has anyone seen a huge box of Dark Chocolate?  
  
Ayumi: Yep.  
  
Jin: That YuYu girl ate the whole thing then took off.  
  
Touya: As he says.  
  
Sumire: /looks at the wrecked living room/ What the hell happened here?  
  
Cassandra: ... /leaves/  
  
Sumire: Let me guess, Cassandra did it?  
  
Touya/Ayumi/Jin: /nods/  
  
Kurin: /walks in, holding a bag of Ramen Noodles/ I just saw goth-girl stalk out...that dragon-woman was stalking her.  
  
Kurama: /walks out holding a tray of eclairs/ How are these, Sumire?  
  
Sumire: /eats one/ Hm...you wanna make dessert and I make dinner?  
  
Kurama: Why not? /follows Sumire into kitchen/  
  
Ayumi/Kurin: ooooooooohhhh......  
  
Sumire's Voice: I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Kurin: I think I'll come back when we start to actually sleep... /leaves...again/  
  
=========================  
  
Emona: ...I hate Cassandra.  
  
Yusuke: Heh...backstabbing slut...that's not bad.  
  
Emona: /scorches Yusuke/  
  
Hiei: ...well, at least that Cassandra woman knows how to insult people.  
  
Emona: You want me to scorch you too?! 


End file.
